


If the World Was Ending

by rhinkkky



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkkky/pseuds/rhinkkky
Summary: Based loosely off the song “If the World Was Ending.” The end of the world with Rhett&Link. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal
Kudos: 5





	If the World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make an apocalyptic fic for Rhett and Link cause that’s all Rhett talks about lol 😂

Saturday, July 25, 2020 

A typical Saturday in the Neal household consisted of movie night and grilling by the pool. But today was not by any means typical. This Saturday was spent on the couch, watching the television for the latest news. Link’s hair wasn’t groomed and his elbows on his knees, staring at the events that unfolded before him in the flashing graphics, with his family sitting with him. Christy was rubbing Link’s back while Lily held her father’s hand while watching in fear with the rest of her family. Lincoln and Lando sat on the floor in front of their parents and eldest sibling, confused and scared. 

“What’s happening?” Lando spoke, looking up at his Dad with an oblivious tone. He wasn’t near as distraught as the rest of his family.

”I don’t know, bud.” Link said, looking at his son with dull eyes and patting his hair. He turned his attention back to the television with a million thought running through his mind.   
  


_What about my Mom? My dad? What about my wife and kids? What am I gonna do? I can’t do this by myself.  
_

_I need to call Rhett, he needs to be here. We can do it together.  
_

_God, I need him right now.  
  
_

Link’s thoughts are cut short by a distant boom, but all the same terrifying. He and his family all jump and turn towards their glass doors. Link stands and looks out towards the red sky above him and trees that are being violently rocked from wind.   
  


_What the hell is happening?!  
_

Link feels Christy behind him and grabs his hand. She whispers, “We need to tell the kids something, even if we don’t know anything right now. They’re too scared.”   
  


Link nods his head and as he is about to turn to head back towards the living room, another boom surrounds the air outside. This time closer, but still distant.   
  


“Let me call Rhett first. _I want him here right now.”_ Link chokes on those last words, they’re almost hard to say, as if he had to explain to Christy why Rhett’s presence would ease his fear.   
  


Christy nods and returns to the living room to talk with her equally frightened children.   
  


Link turns back towards the glass doors and places a hand on it while looking at the floor, trying to hold back tears while silently praying for Rhett to pick up the phone. 

* **buzz* *buzz***

Rhett has already started gathering essential things his family would need. Barbara was barking out the window, making an already chaotic situation seem even worse. Jessie had a bag over her shoulder as she pressed her hands to either side of Locke and Shepherd’s faces, explaining they were going to be leaving for a while. Locke nodded nervously and Shepherd plainly said, “Okay mom.”   
  


Jessie kissed both their foreheads and bent over the pick up another bag. She heard a buzz inside of it. She fishes through the bag to find Rhett’s phone inside, the screen displaying a picture of Link sleeping. Jessie smiled slightly before walking to find Rhett, trying not to yell through the house.   
  


“Babe, Link is calling.” She find Rhett in their bedroom putting clothes into a bag lazily. Rhett looked up and stopped to walk to Jessie and his phone quickly. He grabbed his phone without looking to his wife and answered while turning his back to her. He goes to his bedroom window, the one that faces where he could almost see Link’s house from his.   
  


“Link are you ok?” Rhett presses a finger over his other ear and awaits Link’s response.   
  


Jessie looks understandably to her lanky husband and turns to head back downstairs.   
  


“I-I’m okay. I just. Rhett, I don’t know whats happening.” Rhett could hear his voice crack and Link started to cry silently. Rhett felt his heart break under those words. The weight of the world crashing onto him, feeling the fear in Link’s voice.   
  


“I know, Link. I’m gathering my things and I’m heading that way as soon as possible.” Rhett heard Link sigh through a ragged breath.   
  


“Ok. Just- thank god you’re okay.” Link breathed out, holding himself with the full length of his arm, trying to comfort himself. 

“Everybody’s okay, and we’ll be okay. Just stay alive, okay?” Rhett smiled through his tears, trying to pretend everything was normal. “I love you, Link.” Rhett breathed out hard and looked at floor shaking his head.   
  


“I love you too Rhett, please get here.” Link ran his finger through his hair then placed him hand back on the glass door. Tear falling to the floor beneath him.

They stayed on the phone for a second longer, without saying anything. Just hearing each other breathe, and truly appreciating being able to hear that sweet miracle of breath through the phone.   
  


Rhett and hangs up and looks out the window one last time before wiping his tears and turning back to grad his bags from his bed. He slings one over his shoulder and jogs down the stairs to meet his wife and children awaiting him on the couch.   
  


Jessie was stroking Locke’s hair when her eyes drifted towards Rhett, who she could tell had been crying. Shepherd was holding Barbara and Locke was looking at the floor with a dead stare.   
  


“We’re going to Link’s. Boys, go grab your things.” Rhett told them not looking at any of them in the eye. Shepherd sat Barbara down and him and Locke quickly ran upstairs to grab their things. After the passed him, he looked at his wife, his tongue brushing the inside of his cheek. He looks at her with red eyes and a look of defeat almost. 

Jessie stood and walked to her husband, enveloping him as best she could. Rhett lazily wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, letting himself cry for a second longer. Jessie could feel a lump in her throat, trying to stay strong for her husband and kids, she held back her tears, she could break down another day. It was Rhett’s turn right now.   
  


“I know, it’s gonna be okay.” She quietly said into Rhett’s ear while rubbing his back gently. Rhett’s breath hitched a few times and he lifts his head to press a kiss on her forehead. He breathed out and tried to return his breathing to normal. He took a second to close his eyes and just breathe, with his hand on his wife’s arm. He sniffled, “I’m okay.” He said lamely while walking past his wife to grab his keys.   
  


Locke and Shepherd are back down the stairs and Jessie grabs Shepherd’s hand and guides them to the car. Locke grabs Barbara, and they’re on their way to the Neal household. 


End file.
